


When Love And Hate Collide

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Jean Kirstein, Arachnophobia, Based on a Tumblr Post, Belgian Marco Bott, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Cheese is awesome too, Dirty Talk, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, Gay, Gay Jean Kirstein, Gay Marco Bott, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love my language, I tried lmao, I'm telling you, Jean Kirstein has a potty mouth, Jean's tongue is pierced cause ye, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marco speaks French too, Masturbation, Multilingual Character, One Shot, Online Dating, POV Jean Kirstein, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Sassy Marco Bott, Sort Of, Spiders, Strangers to Lovers, Stubborn Jean Kirstein, TW: Spiders, There's Only One, Tongue Piercings, Top Marco Bott, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, Wordcount: Over 10.000, but ye, damn son, fucking raclette, he swears, kind of, raclette, some lines in French, sue me, they hate each other's guts at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: In which Jean gets a new roommate but he hates his guts because he's a little prick lacking in patience, Marco is sassy and someone *squints at Kirstein* doesn't really enjoy thatStuff happens(I suck at summaries, ohmygod)Also, article 13, I did this for entertainment purposes only, I make no money out of whatever I'm trying to do with those idiots
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 22





	When Love And Hate Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo!! Please, first of, keep in mind that I first wrote this in 2018!! I edited this thing and added 4K words while I was at it lmaoo
> 
> I am French, like yup, the Frenchiest of the French, bred, born and raised in France! I fucking love my language, sue me! You'll find translations of French lines at the end notes! (please keep in mind that my English is a tad clumsy ;-;)
> 
> Italics with no mention of a name are Marco's text, bold letters are Jean's! (I wrote every [from: thisguy]/[to:thisguy] at first, but it made the story heavier and idk, it was annoying me so ye, I went with italics and bold characters), also Jean's username means Mister Horse!
> 
> idk what I'm doing with my life but enjoy, ig?

My new roommate should show up any time now. My mother told me he was from Belgium which is pretty nice because I'm done speaking English all day long. We'll be able to speak French at home, at least. I love my language, gimme a break, would you? I’m multilingual, but French is my first and absolute favorite.

I hear a knock on the door, unfold my legs before heading to the entrance corridor to open.

“Hi, I'm Marco, guess I’m the new guy, it’s nice to meet you.” he introduces himself. He's black-haired with brown eyes. He has freckles, I always loved freckles, I even tried to hit on Ymir before she spat at my face she was a raging lesbian (I thought she was a guy, she was taller than the other girls, sounded deeper than them and she never had boobs, I was sixteen, confused and horny, okay?). He's a tad shorter than me, he's pretty cute. And his accent? Oh God, his _accent_ , I'm melting. I hated my English pronunciation, but his was adorable, he stumbled on words a bit but I perfectly understood him. I’m telling you, he’s totally my type. Keep a straight face, Kirstein (haha, straight, the only straight thing about me is my hair).

“Salut, je suis Jean, mais t’as sûrement deviné. There's no need to speak English here, French is my first language too.” I shrug after introducing myself.

“I'm actually pretty bad at English, I can handle spelling, grammar and conjugations, but speaking is really hard for me, so if we could use this language, it would really help me. Please?” He shyly smiles. I know I said he was cute few moments earlier but right now he just looks and sounds like an idiot. A very good-looking idiot, yeah, but still an idiot.

I let him in before showing him around.

“Okay, so here's your room. There are rules here, no one brings his one-night stand here! Not even his affair. I don't wanna hear you having sex, I wanna sleep at night, okay? Walls are thin, but don't worry, I won't bring anyone here either.” I explain.

“Don't worry, I don't know anyone here, I mean, not yet.”

“Oh and if you're drunk, you'll sleep under the doormat, I don't care if it's noon or midnight. You don’t come in if there’s a risk of you throwing up.”

“Wow.. You must be fun at parties.” he rolls his eyes.

“Just shut the fuck up, would you? It's my place, well my _mom_ owns it, she forces me to have a roommate, so yeah, there are rules. But feel free to leave if you want to.”

“It's okay! I get it, you don't want your mom to sanction you. She must be really scary even for a big boy like you if you don’t want to upset her.” he _sassed_. Is he taunting me???

The widening smug grin on his face tells me that he’s definitely mocking me.

He's been here for something like ten minutes and he already gets on my nerves. I know I’m not easy or anything, patience is clearly something I lack of, but this one right here is currently being a prick. He’s sassy and I’m having a taste of my own medicine, being a blunt little shit myself, lemme tell you that it feels nowhere near pleasant. I get why so many folks get upset, now. Will I stop being myself? You bet I won’t.

“Here's my room, you don't go inside, as I won't invade your personal space. Here, have the Wi-Fi password and the house's phone number.”

“Can I have your personal number? It could be useful. Just in case, you know?” he demands.

“Nope.” He seems upset. “What?” I snap.

“Nothing.” I silently show him the rest of the flat. He goes to the bathroom after dropping his belongings in his personal space.

Finally alone in my room! I jump out of my skin when I hear the highest-pitched shriek that ever met my ears. It comes from the shower. I get up on my feet to check and I see Marco really pale and panicking, his head popping out of the curtain.

“What the _fuck_ , dude? Can you scream louder?? I think the guys living at the top of freaking Mount Everest haven’t heard you.”

“BE CAREFUL!! ON YOUR LEFT!!” he shouts. I glance at the side I apparently must be careful of, see a huge spider and it’s my turn to jolt. I swear, those things will give me a heart attack someday!! Who the fuck thought this was a nice concept?? I’d like to punch the son of a bitch who said ‘eight legs and like five thousands eyes?? Man, you bet your ass Imma let those little fuckers run free! Go, my minions!’. I jump because I'm scared too but since he's terrified to the point that he’s about to pass out, I gather myself and kill it. I even rub my slipper on it to make sure it's dead and that it will stay dead.

“It's dead, perished by my hand. You can come out once I left.” I declare as he looks on the verge of crying. Don’t get me wrong, those eight-legged monsters really frighten the living crap out of me, but that freckled guy? That was a whole ass new level of terror.

“Merci, Jean.” he sheepishly speaks, ducking his head.

“No problem, I guess.” I shrug before giving him the privacy he needs. This dude, I swear.. He doesn't seem to be a bad person, but I don't know, he kind of pisses me off. He looks all rainbows and sunshine like those obnoxiously joyful people. Don’t get the wrong idea, I’m not edgy, not at all, I just happen to be a tiny bit grumpier than average.

I hear knocking.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks again for earlier.” I see him giving me shy looks.

“I told you it was no big deal. I'll buy some insecticide tomorrow and I’ll spray the house.” He goes to his room after I was done talking and didn’t show up until the evening.

I'm cooking some raclette, mom sent me cheese from Sion. I put the potatoes in a pan I fill with water.

“What's that smell in the fridge? It stinks!” he complains.

“It's raclette cheese from Switzerland, she sent it from her place in Sion, I hope you like it!”

“I hate cheese.” he simply says. I’m sorry, he what? What's wrong with that dude????

“Dude.. How can you not like cheese??”

“It smells like there’s a dead man in the fridge. I think it’s pretty good reason to avoid it?” I roll my eyes at the mention of his weak ass taste.

“Okay, you'll have potatoes, then, no cheese. Do you want dry meat, then? And wine?”

“I'll just have potatoes, thanks.”

“Fine, we'll have potatoes only. Eating a raclette alone sucks ass and even though I love cheese and got plenty of it, I don’t want to get sick because I ate too much of it. I'll invite some friends over tomorrow evening.” I concluded after turning the induction stove on.

Even when I lived on my own, dinner’s never been so quiet.

“So..” I wanted silence, I had it and was happy about it, but he _had_ to speak. “What do you study?”

“Languages. I'm fluent in French, English, German and Romansh.” I respond.

“I'm impressed, you don't look that smart.” his eyes widen, that little shit is _really_ astonished. Keep calm, Jean, don't throw your drink at him. Don't, nope, forget it. You’re a grown ass man, just make a good impression and you should be okay.

“I mean, I wasn't expecting that from you, you don't look, well…” he is walking on eggs, fine, keep going, dickhead, and you’ll see. Fuck good impressions, I’m going to destroy this guy.

“I don’t look what?? Smart? Sorry to burst your judgmental bubble, but because I look a tad edgier than your goody two shoes perfect looking ass doesn’t mean I’m dumb, you dildo!” I spit before grabbing my glass and throwing my water at his face out of anger and take my dishes away. I go to bed without a single word.

It's official, I hate this dude, my mom’s never gonna hear the end of it. God, I wish he'd leave soon!

__

“ _I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
'Cause I just can't wait 'til you write me you're coming around_

_I'm walking on sunshine – Woow!_

_I'm walking on sunshine – Woow!_

_I'm walking on sunshine – Woow!_

_And don't it feel good”_

The screeching song wakes me up, and lemme inform you that _no_ , it doesn’t feel good. It feels like I’m going to murder Katrina & The Waves and the new guy. That might actually feel good, on second thought.

I go pound at his door. He’s not going to get away with this!

“MARCO GET THE FUCK UP!” I shout. He opens the door with a sleepy face. “What the fuck is wrong with you??? Who the hell wakes up with this?? I don’t give two shits about whether you like suffering or not, just don’t shove it down my ears!” I’m not an early bird, I’m not a night owl either, I’m just a pissed bird that’ll shit on your face without batting an eye if you glare at me so imagine if I get angry.

“I like this song, I always wake up to it, it perks me up!” He grins. Dude wakes up with the most torturous sound ever created and he _smiles_. I'm going to kill him. Just watch me.

“Like I care. I don't wanna hear it tomorrow! Understood?”

“How will I wake up?”

“I don't know, and I can’t care less about it.” He is mad at me but I don’t give a single fuck.

I eat breakfast and head to college. My friends pick on me.

“In a bad mood again, huh?”

“Good fucking morning to you too, Armin. Shut the fuck up already!” I nearly bark as he slightly backs off.

“By the way, how's your new roommate?” Eren questions. I know he’s not trying to be annoying or anything, I mentioned a new guy was going to live with me, he was curious, that was all, but I was a bit moody today.

“Don't get me started about that dude, Yeager! Oh! Would you guys like to come to my place to eat some raclette? My mom sent me cheese from her place and roommate is complaining about the smell! Dude doesn’t know what’s good. His loss, though.” I offer and we agree on meeting up at my place in the evening, at 7pm.

The day goes pretty fast. I can't wait to eat my raclette. I thought about it all day. I love cheese, sue me. When I come back home, my gaze lands on Marco (uuurgh) ridiculously dancing on old ass songs in his underwear with a beer in his hand.

“Enjoying yourself?” He freezes at my question.

“Haha.. Jean, you're, hum.. Early…” his voice’s shaking a bit, he nervously scratches the back of his head.

“Awkward, isn't it?” he chuckles, a faint blush tinting his dotted cheeks.

“No shit.. Just know that I happen to come back home every evening since I kind of live here too. And seriously, dude?? Cyndi Lauper???”

“Yeah, I like her music! ‘80s music was something else, singers could make good use of their voices without heavy editing like nowadays.” I nod in agreement, they were great vocalists, I mean, Lee Aaron sounded so damn good and don’t you even get me started on Joan Jett or Ann Wilson! As you can see, our music taste is quite different.

“Oh, by the way, since you said you might be having people over tonight, I tidied the living room. Dude, your socks, please, put them in the laundry. It ain’t that hard.” he complains. I _really_ want to strangle him. 

I thank him instead because I can be grateful. I am _actually_ nice, once in a blue moon.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin are early. They greet me  while disrobing and I introduce Marco to them. They seem to  appreciate him. They spent a good evening,  they get along a bit too well to my taste .  Said evening  was awful to me. They talked to my roommate in order to  get to know him  a bit more,  those asshats even asked him if I was behaving .  Can’t believe those fuckers.

I unlock my phone and notice I got a direct message on the forum about my favorite TV show, Supernatural. It's from that “FreckledJesus” dude, he seems nice and is pretty funny, he's new on the website. We’re used to talking a lot on public posts, but it's the first time he’s ever messaged me. I reply, and I spent the whole evening waiting for a response that never came. I was hoping to have someone to talk to while they were having lots of fun, but nope. 

My friends say goodbye and I know that tomorrow,  they’ll be calling me a ‘ bummer’ . 

“Your friends are nice.” he states.

“Yeah. Except Yeager, he’s a prick.” I answer while doing the dishes.

“Need some help?” he offers.

“I don't need your help but thanks for the offer, I guess.” He leaves the kitchen. I hear my phone beeping. It's FreckledJesus. What kind of username is that, by the way? Well, it’s still better than mine, Eren registered me as Monsieur_Cheval, the little bastard he is. He knows like five words of my language and uses two of them to piss me off (he actually understands French, he doesn’t speak it, though). Classic Yeager. That being said, I can't change it, and since double accounts are forbidden, I can't create an other one. 

F reckledJesus and I got along almost immediately.  He's looking for an other roommate, he can't stand his.  Seems like we’re in the same situation,  we both ranted about the annoying guys sharing our respective spaces . 

“ _How's your roommate? I mean, what's wrong?”_

“ **If you only knew… He looooves '80s pop songs! His ring tone is Cyndi Lauper, can you believe this guy?”**

“ _Dude, you also like old ass music.”_

“ **It's** **called classic rock, you dummy, they had the best shit, much better than freaking Madonna!! He hides my stuff and got the nerve to tell me he's ‘tidying the flat’!! Tidying, my ass”**

“ _PFFFF- XDD Seriously?? wtf”_

“ **Yup. He's been pissing me off since the very first day he woke up here! I’m telling you, if I hear his dumb ass alarm ever again, he’ll literally be walking on the goddamn sunshine after I kick his ass!”**

“ _omggg xDD Mine leaves his socks everywhere! Everywhere, like I would not be surprised to find one in the kitchen someday!! And his cheese stinks so much!”_

“ **Hey, das rude!! I like cheese!! xD”**

“ _You're a weirdo, cheese is disgusting!”_

“ **You're the weirdo! Who on Earth doesn't like such a good thing as cheese??** **xD Before you ask, I’m not French, I’m Swiss”**

“ _I don't! XD”_

“ _So you’re one of those loaded guys who like to spend his time with goats and cheese, interesting xD”_

“ **Don’t sass me!!”**

“ **Gotta go, tho, my class begins.”**

“ _Okay C ya! : ) :)”_

I decided to hide every single piece of Marco’s underwear hanging on the clothesline before leaving the house this morning, as a revenge for my stuff. I know I’m being a petty bitch but he took my PS3 controller away without telling me where he hid it! Who said I was a mature man? Certainly not me.

Guess who I see on _MY_ couch, playing _MY_ game once I made it back home? Freaking Marco, of course!!

“What the fuck do you think you're doing there??” I grunt.

“I saw you had Call Of Duty, so I wanted to play.” He replies, without glancing at me, giving an impressive amount of headshots as though he was extremely generous with candies on Halloween night.

“And when did you think it was appropriate to play without asking??”

“Oh, I did! I asked your mom. She told me I could since you have to learn to share, she’s adorable, by the way, I like her.” Maman, I fucking hate you…. I take my controller away from him and put it on the table and turn my console off.

“Wow, you’re such a bummer!!” he exclaims.

“Oh yeah??? Every damn time I see your stupid face, my day is ruined! You’re one to talk!” I dryly speak. He gets up, clearly offended.

“Oh because you think you light up mine with that permanent rude scowl adorning your face??”

“Dude, _please_ , I’m a fucking blessing!!”

“A blessing, sure thing, guess that’s why you’re not able to keep a roommate longer than a month. They can’t handle your overflowing kindness! You’re a bratty pain in the ass, Jean!” he snaps.

H e goes in his room as I get a text from FreckledJesus. 

“ _My roommate is such a dick.”_

“ **Yeah, so is mine!** **He told me I was a pain in the ass! ”**

“ **I wouldn’t mind being a pain in his ass, tho,** **if you get my drift** **”**

It’s so nice to get messages from FreckledJesus. Talking to him feels refreshing, he's a cool guy, not like Grumpy the First over there, surely sulking in his room for all I care.

Also, I won’t lie to you, ranting about our flatmates is quite entertaining.

“ _Plus, his face looks so fucking stupid even though it's ridiculously beautiful!! I hate his face and I want to punch his perfect teeth!! xDD”_

“ **My roommate's face looks like a** **tanned** **tired** **potato** **but he's damn cute** **, y'know xD”**

“ _Omgggg xD”_

“ **Don't “omggg” me, it's the truth!! xD”**

“ _Jerk”_

“ **So we’re going with pet names, now? [eyes emoji]”**

“ **Bitch”**

“ _Oh come on, you know you love me, pet names were obviously going to happen at some point ;) ;)”_

“ **You wish** **XD”**

I  take a shower wondering what FreckledJesus look s like. I guess he has freckles,  based on his username . Man, I love  those dotted marks !  They’re so cute!  And raven black hair.  God,  _yes_ . I used to  think I had  a  huge crush on Mikasa because of  that .  Dark hair gets me all hot and bothered. That was before I realized I was gay  at the glorious age of fifteen .  And I melt for brown eyes. Have you seen brown eyes exposed to sunlight?  'Cause I sure did,  they’re like tiny sunsets with the warmest colors or they can be pools of gold,  depending on the light source, the intensity,  the hue depth and where people are standing . 

S ome random thought strikes, and it hits real hard. 

I love freckles, black hair and brown eyes.. Marco has all that. But nope, he'll never be  pleasant to my eye, he's a nnoying as fuck , I just..  I just can't,  okay?  I mean, he’ s not ugly, he’s even rather good-looking if I’m being honest for a sec but no, I can't  (Who am I kidding, though? I’d totally tap that  ass ).  I realize I forgot to close the bathroom door,  being lost in my thoughts . Marco barely moves from the couch so it's okay,  I suppose .

I  check my phone and I have two texts. One from FreckledJesus and the other from Armin. I read  my buddy’s first. 

[From: Coconut Genius]:

“ _Is it true you have the most ridiculous yet intense crush on Marco? XD”_ I'm sorry, WHAAAT?? I nearly shrieked, the guy’s not ugly, like I said, but he’s a pain in the ass. I wouldn’t mind him to be a pain in _my_ ass, though. Angry sex can’t be bad, can it?

[To: Coconut Genius]:

“ _No way in hell, I can't stand the dude.”_

[From: Coconut Genius]:

“ _You do know love is as haunting as hate, right, Jean? x)”_

[To: Coconut Genius]:

“ _I. Hate. The. Guy, okay? So thanks but no thanks! I might be gay and single but I’m certainly not starving for some random fine ass freckled dick and more importantly, I am not desperate”_

[From: Coconut Genius]:

“ _If you say so.”_

I check FreckledJesus' text  without replying to Armin's .

“ _So.. Did you make up with your roommate?”_

“ **Nope, I don't want to!”**

“ _I'd like to make up with mine, I mean, I feel bad”_

“ _Besides, the hassle was pretty childish and I’m sure his heart’s at the right place, I think he likes looking all tough. I’m telling you, this guy is surely the softest dude out there and he’s hiding it. Shame, tho”_

“ **You're too kind, dude! Stand up for yourself! Show him who’s the boss!!”**

“ _I'll try,_ _b ut I kind of appreciate him, y'know, even though he's a massive dick x) Like I said, I think he looks tougher than he really is”_

“ **I just hate my roommate, every damn time I see him, I wanna punch him in the face xD Serves him right for having the nerve to be alive in the same flat as me”**

“ **Is yours a massive dick to hide his tiny wiener? XD Like if I can’t be big in my pants, my personality will so no one will go and find out about what’s not happening between my legs!”**

“ _omggg xD I can’t deal with you”_

I start writing as I get an other text.

“ _I'm so gonna kill him!! I hate his goddamned flannels! They're everyFUCKINGwhere!! They even stained my white underwear! It ended up pastel green! PASTEL GREEN!!!”_

I burst out laughing. Can’t refrain my cackle.

“ **RIP XDD and come on flannels are fucking hot!”**

“ _They're not! Especially when they turn your immaculate white underwear_ _in to fucking pastel green! Can you believe that?? It looks like an olive got sick and its skin got pale!!!”_

“ **Green is nice, tho xD”**

“ _I'm_ _so gonna slaughter you with my bare hands xD”_

“ **Oh yeah?** **R each me, shortie”**

There’s a reason why I taunt the guy. I’ve never met someone taller than me after I stopped growing, except Bertolt but he was already taller than I am now when he was _sixteen_.

“ _Are you sure about that? I'm 1,85m tall! I'm a tad far from being a shortie!”_

I don't reply. I can't stop laughing. That jackass is shorter than me, he won’t see that coming.

“ _Monsieur_Cheval? Could you be?? A SHORTIE? :D” _Sassy son of a bitch definitely won’t see that coming, I’m rejoicing in advance.

“ **Shut up! I'm not!”**

“ _How tall are you, then?”_

“ **You’re not ready for this but let’s do a height reveal..”**

“ **1,** **9 0m :) :) Leave me alone, Shortie”**

“ _No wonder why you're such a huge jerk, there’s actually plenty of room for all your rudeness XDD”_

“ **XD** **Just s** **hut** **the fuck** **up,** **you’re** **the one** **being rude, you** **bitch!”**

We started to call each other 'Jerk' and 'Bitch', it came so naturally.  I think we've been watching Supernatural a bit too much.  It wasn’t exactly a direct reference, but you get me.  I waited for him to catch up and we started  a SPN night tradition  taking place  every Friday evening, to relax from school, we play few episodes and discuss those after.

“ _I gotta tell ya!! I saw my awful roommate naked!”_

“ **Voyeur xD”**

“ **Is he hot, tho? Asking for a friend xD”**

“ _I have to inform you that your gay is showing, sir xD”_

“ _It wasn't on purpose! I was going to my bedroom and I saw him, freaking idiot left the door open. He was turning his back to me, but hell yes, he's hot!”_

The weirdest feeling slaps me, was I jealous of some stranger I’d never meet??

“ **Bet I'm much hotter than that!”**

“ _Oh yeah? Prove it, then!”_

It's going a bit far a bit fast, isn't it?

“ _Unless you're scared?”_

You know what, fuck this, Imma snap a shot! Like I’ll chicken out!! Dude doesn’t know I have my pride and it shows. Look at me proving a point because I’m a dumb competitive fucker. I lift my tee a bit, slightly lower my pants and take a shot of my (slight) abs and of my lower stomach. I give a quick look and decide it’s a good one. I add a caption to the image.

“ **Like what you see? ;)”**

His answer is almost  immediate.  He’s never been that fast to respond.

“ _A lot! ;) My roommate has the same belt as you o-o), btw and it’s unsettling, ngl”_

“ **Don’t let it be one-sided, show some skin”**

Can you blame me for my request? I sent a pic, I’m allowed to ask for one in return.

“ _I don't have anything to show, I'm shrimpy”_

“ **Come on!!”**

“ **Also, you don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable enough. Don’t force yourself! Not because I’m the biggest moron you’ll ever meet means that you have to be as dumb as me”**

“ _K wait.. I’m just a bit self-conscious right now”_

I wait a minute  and I get a picture. He's  a bit bonier than me, but not that less muscular than I am  (I’m not buff either) , but he  seems to be some fine ass man .  H is happy trail’s going from a bit above his navel to his crotch , I think it's incredibly hot,  I hope I’m not drooling .  And according to what I see, he's a brunet, and hell yeah, freckles!

“ **Tf you mean you’re shirmpy?? You’re not!”**

“ _I am,_ _compared to you”_

“ **If your face looks as fine as your body, then, sir, y ou're hot as hell”**

“ _Oh WOW '////'”_

“ _Straightforward, are we? ;)”_

“ **Don’t ‘oh WOW’ me, I mean it ;D I’m just speaking my mind”**

“ _Thanks >///<”_

H e’s  adorable . I can’t tell if he’s unused to compliments or he’s looking for more and it bugs me a little because I don’t want to flatter this guy’s ego.

“ **I think y ou're endearing, y'know”**

“ _So are you even though you're a brutally honest cocky jerk x)”_

“ **haha that's why you love me ;)”**

“ _You wish! :D”_

He got no idea.

We’ve been chatting for few months, now, and  I’ ve grown pretty fond of him .  A s time goes by, I get more and more attached to him. I don't dare to tell him, I don't know if he could feel the same  and our friendship is too  awesome to be smashed with some unwanted and very likely unrequited feelings . We always tease each other like 'you know you love me' and stuff but I don't know if he likes me the way I like him.  After all, he says I’m a brutally honest jerk and for all I know, it’s not exactly my surrounding’s favorite part of what they call my ‘abrasive’ personality.

That night, I jacked off to him.

__

I  wake up because of Marco's morning alarm and check my phone,  perky bastard never changed it . FreckledJesus texted me.

“ _Can you believe this guy??? He jacked off in the room next to mine!! I could hear everything!! His_ _muffled moans and the fapping noise his hand made when he masturbated!!! I couldn't sleep before 4am! He’s moody all the time and I’m starting to think he might just need to get laid”_

“ **omggg XDD srsly??”**

“ _Unfortunately, yes!! ;-; Idk who he was thinking of, but damn this person has a strong effect on him! And walls are so thin!! He was trying to be discrete, tho”_

I  roll my eyes, can’t blame his dickhead of a roommate for having some quality time with himself. Most of us have needs, okay??

“ **What are you, twelve?”**

“ _On a scale from one to ten, yeah x) jk, jk”_

“ **Don't jk me, you might be ;)”**

“ _Whatever, jerk”_

“ **Bitch”**

I  get up and  head straight to the kitchen.  Marco doesn't dare to look at me.

“What is it, this time?”

“No.. Nothing..” He blushes. I’m sensing someone’s awkward because he heard some shit few hours ago.

“So you heard me last night? Yeah, I was lonely, I pleased myself, so what? What are you? A priest?”

“Walls are thin. Just consider it next time, please.” I sit right next to him and decide to push his limits a little bit.

“Next time you tell me walls are thin, you'll be the one moaning 'cause I'll fuck your cute virgin ass over and over again, I’ll go so hard on you that you won't be able to walk for a whole week.” I lowly rasp and smugly smirk. He's all red.

“I-I hate you!!” he stuttered. _Fuck_ , he’s cute. Oh fuck, no, no, no!! I have to escape because I’d kiss the shit out of the guy if he keeps looking at me that way.

“Tell me something I don’t know, chéri~” I smooch him, pressing my lips right under his earlobe, a bit above his jawline and leave while I am still able to keep my composure. 

My phone vibrates once I reach my room, it's a text from FreckledJesus.

“ _I hate my roommate! I used to appreciate him despite his constant crankiness, but he's all arrogant and cocky, I wanna punch his goddamn ridiculously beautiful face!”_

“ **Then do it? No one came from the future to stop you, so ye, what are you waiting for?? Show him who’s in command!"**

“ **Dude, he's seriously pushing you! He takes advantage of your kindness! If only I had a cute and kind roommate like you! Instead of that, I have this huge pain in the ass as a roommate!! I mean, he heard things last night, and he was all flustered, I mean, what is he? A monk?? He's such a virgin!”**

“ _So are you, dude x)”_

“ **Shush you, I’m no monk! xDD”**

“ **Also, bitch, I might or might not be, nothing you can prove ;) how about you, tho? [eyes emoji] ”**

“ _W dym 'what about me'?”_

“ **Come on, don't play innocent with me! Have you ever.. You know.. ;D”**

“ _I might or might not be waiting for the right dude Nothing you can prove ;)”_

H ow nice from this sassy little shit  to throw my own words back at my face .

“ **That's cute,** **tho! I understand the 'Jesus' part of your username! You’re a freaking saint xD”**

“ _Leave me alone, would you??”_

“ **Admit it, you love it when I tease you! x)”**

“ _I might enjoy it, indeed x)”_

“ **You're too cute to be real! I fucking like you” **

T his, right here, is the reason why I shouldn’t be able to use words without supervision because my dumb ass can’t think before speaking his mind!! I know my phone buzzed half a minute ago but I can’t look at my screen. 

I’ll still have to face it at some point.

Oh well…

“ _Same, tho”_

“ **Have a nice day”**

I’ m going with something ordinary to soothe my anxiety. I’m not the overthinking kind of man but I don’t want to screw up, I do care  this time and that’s a first.

“ _Thanks, you too, and don't kill your roommate when you get back home xD”_

“ **Can’t make promises but I'll try”**

I  can't wait to go back home.  I can't wait to read FreckledJesus' cute little texts.  The day goes slowly and I  sigh when I  finally  make it back home.  I throw my stuff on the couch and go to my room but before I can open my door, Marco comes to get on my nerves.  He’s so obsessed with me, I can’t deal with the guy.

“You could at least put your jacket on a coat rack!!” he rants.

“Do it if you're so frustrated 'bout that!”

“I'm not your mom!!”

“Okay, fine, I'll do it!!” I hang my jacket on the coat hanger. before glaring at him. “Happy now?” He doesn't answer and leaves, furious. I hear him locking himself in his bedroom. 

I  jolt at the sensation of my phone buzzing against my thigh.

“ _He gets on my neeeeeerves!! I hate him, omg I hate him so much!! I’m going to slaughter that man”_

“ **Damn, I hate your flatmate too, ngl!! Why is it this time?”**

“ _His stupid leather jacket! Who wears leather jackets nowadays, seriously?? Does he think he’s a part of a metal band in 1985??”_

“ **Wow rude! At least, he’s got some good fashion taste”**

“ _I guess”_

“ _Hey, are you busy? I’m bored”_

“ **I'm** **just changing clothes, I’ll be available later, tho”**

“ _[eyes emoji]”_

“ **I’m sensing curiosity”**

“ **Want a sneak peek? ;)”**

I wonder how he’ll react to my pierced nips. Some get all hot and bothered but some others have this pained look on their face like they’re feeling the needle going through them only by seeing the jewels on my chest. Those are funny to watch, though.

“ _Yeah”_

I send him a picture of my  naked torso,  making sure my face doesn’t get in the way .  He’s a bit longer to respond, this time.

“ _God.. I wanna touch you” _

I t’s escalating quickly but I feel flattered.

S o he’s one of the hot and bothered, huh? Interesting.

“ **You can, if you really want ;) You r hands can go on an adventure on me, exploring my body”**

“ _Jesus...”_

“ _Can I kiss you, tho?”_

“ **Of course, you can”**

“ _Okay, so I kiss you”_

“ **How, tho?”**

D on’t blame me, I’m curious, okay?? And horny, definitely horny.

“ _Gently”_

“ **You’re cute”**

“ _My hands are on your shoulders, then they go lower on your chest, then on your tummy, can you feel them?”_

“ **Yeah... You know what, call me..** **it will be simpler ” **

Three seconds later my phone rings (he’s eager, holy shit), I pick up. He has the sweetest voice. He sounds a bit like Marco, but better because I might be honest and everything but I’m too proud to admit that my roommate isn’t that bad.

“Do you still feel my hands on you?” he purrs.

“Yeah.”

“Touch your body and imagine my fingertips roaming all over it, go lower.” I obey. “What kind of pants are you wearing?”

“Black jeans, I also wear the belt you saw the other day.”

“As I kiss you, I undo your belt then your trousers.” I can feel the pressure increasing in my underwear as I undress.

“I rub my hand against your cock. Palm yourself.” I moan as I oblige. His voice goes deeper. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah...” Fuck I'm getting hard faster than usual. Don’t judge me, you can’t hear him and it shows, this guy sounds hot and smooth. I start moving my hand on my hardened penis.

“Are you hard?”

“Yeah..” I let a whimper out.

“Why is that?”

“'Cause I'm thinking of you. And your.. You sound so damn hot..” I sigh, still stroking my dick.

“Are you touching yourself?” he questions. He seems to be panting.

“Yeah… Are you?” I ask back.

“Yeah..” his voice is hoarser than earlier.

“You sure you wanna do that?” I ask, consent is important, I don’t want him to feel forced or anything.

“Yeah, babe… You?”

“God, I want more than that. I need you all the way inside of me..”

“Are you using your fingers?”

“No.” I fap harder, whining. “Don't go so fast on your cock and use those pretty digits of yours.” I slow it down before letting go of my penis and look for lube. 

O nce I found it, I plug my earphones in order to be able to enjoy this  the fullest .

“Are you thinking about my dick?”

“Yeah..” I rasp.

“I want to look at you while you're doing those unholy things to yourself.”

“You really wanna?”

“Yeah..”

“Then come and lemme feel your fingers instead of mine when you’re done watching..” I warm up the lube that coats my digits.

Once I’m comfortably laid on my bed, I slowly insert a  soaked finger  and let my insides get used to the foreign intrusion. I give a stroke on my demanding cock, before adding a second digit, carefully spreading myself.

“Can you feel me inside of you?” he questions and gets a whine as an answer.

“Yeah, how does it feel to you?” I ask.

“Hot and tight.. Can I move?”

“God, yes..” His moans really turn me on. “Tighten your grip on your dick.” I command. I thrust my attention-starved length again before focusing on finding my prostate.

“Go harder.” he instructs. I feel hot and dizzy when I reach the little bundle of nerves.. “Do you like it?” I stutter on my breath when I hit my sweetest spot again, I whimper out of pleasure right after clinging to my shaft while moving my hand on it.

“God, _yes_.. What about you?”

“’S good.. I can feel you clench around my cock.. Oh god..” He stops talking, all I can hear are incoherent noises. I'm trembling, I'm close.

“Come for me, babe… Come.. for me..” I try to reach my tissue box before it's too late, then resume the stroking on my weeping hard flesh. 

Hearing him climaxing brought me on the edge of apex. My orgasm struck few moments later, I rode it out until I felt like a pile of jelly. We're breathless messes. 

“I know how terrible I’ll sound, and I’m sorry about this, but I really need to clean my mess, I made quite a big one.” he whispers.

“Okay, clean yourself, you nasty. Don’t worry, I’ll text you later.” I put my underwear back and throw the tissue.

I get up on my feet to head to the bathroom, I needed to wash my hands for obvious reasons. I hear a knock on my door when I got closer to it.

“What?” I bark once I opened.

“I told you to consider that walls are thin and…” Marco looks all flushed and his face is doing unspeakable things to me. I catch the collar of his tee, make him invade my most personal space and throw him on my bed. I pin the guy on my mattress.

“And I told you I would fuck your virgin ass so hard you won't be able to walk for a week if you told me again that walls are thin, remember? Do you really wanna need crutches to walk because trust me, I’ll ravage you.” I can see him blush.

“You won't.” He looks away and slightly turns his head to the left. 

“That's what you think. Trust me, I can and I will.” I feel strangely turned on. What the fuck? I just nutted!!

“Jean, don't...”

“And you look at me when you talk to me.” He doesn't dare. I take his chin between my fingers to make his head face me. Damn, he's cute. He’s confusing me, I can’t stand him but I’d totally wreck him.

“Jean, _please_..” He begs me. Hoo boy, don’t beg me because that’s definitely an awkward popping boner I’m feeling. Being begged is a huge turn on for me. Breathe, Jean, breathe. You’re angry, not horny.

“Let me go.. Please.. Jean..” He squirms under me as I notice his gaze analyzing my body.

Okay, I might be a little horny.

“Like what you see, Marco? Be careful, _chéri_ , your inner gay is showing!” I taunt him.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Kirstein.” He verbally bites in an attempt to regain some composure, the intense flush on his face betrays him, though. He pushes me away and leaves the room, red as a tomato. 

Few moments later, I got a text from FreckledJesus. He said he thought that he was falling in love with me and he asked me out. I said yes because I felt the same. I'm so happy right now!! I put my apron on and cook while singing I Was Made For Loving You with passion. I'll make some rösti, I still have some eggs and spinach. Marco joins me in the kitchen and offers me his help. 

“What are you cooking?” he questions.

“Rösti with fried eggs and spinach.”

“What is rösti?”

“It's made of potato.”

“Okay, I'll just take eggs and potatoes, I don't like spinach.” I go back to my song. “You say I like old ass music, but look who's talking.. Like... Kiss?? Seriously?”

“Still better than your Kylie Minogue bullshit. And yeah, I like classic rock!”

We eat in silence. I drink wine, he drinks beer. We wash the dishes and I go back to my room. I can't stop thinking about the facial expression Marco had earlier and wonder if FreckledJesus would have the same if I topped him. I wonder what kind of sinful sounds he would make. I mean, I got a preview, but if we were together in the same bed. I wonder how my name would sound in his mouth. I wonder what he looks like with flushing cheeks. I wonder how his skin will feel under my hands, I bet it's soft. I look at the picture of his body he sent to me and can't refrain myself from imagining things. That night, I heard Marco touching himself and he sounded hot. I couldn't help pleasing myself to his moans and I dreamed of a threesome with Marco and FreckledJesus.

What am I doing  with my life , seriously?

__

“'Morning...”

“Yeah, 'morning… Was it good last night?” I smirk. “Please, consider that walls are thin.” Here, take a taste of your own medicine, hope it’s bitter.

“I'm sorry I..” He violently blushes.

“Don't worry, I mean, you're free to jack off and stain your sheets as long as you wash them, because I sure won't clean your mess.”

“I always clean yours.”

“Yeah, my socks and my plaid shirts, not my semen. I bet you came a lot, though.” I say that almost whispering in his ear with the deepest, hoarsest voice I could ever produce. He becomes even more red.

“This.. This is none of your business!”

“Remember the rules, no one-night stand, nor affair here.”

“How about my boyfriend, though?”

“You?? Having a boyfriend??” I burst out laughing. “You're a huge pain in the ass and you found someone who could actually tolerate you??”

“Look who's talking! You're the biggest dick I've ever met and yet, you found someone too. I heard you were saying 'I love you too' when you were on the toilet. Unless you were talking to your mom. Wouldn’t be surprising, when I think about it.” he sasses. Guess I had it coming.

“Fuck off, dude! Leave my mom alone! I do have a boyfriend, I never say 'I love you too' to my mom! I'm not five anymore!”

“Are you sure about that, though?” I leave as I slam the door.

I told FreckledJesus about this morning. He laughed. Can you believe this guy??

“Wow, Jean you look happy and pissed at the same time. Did your boyfriend, excuse me, roommate, do something?”

“First of all, Yaeger, like you said, he's my roommate, not my boyfriend, second, I do have a boyfriend and that's none of your business.”

“Oh yeah, what's his name, then?”

“Shut it Yaeger! I sad it's none of your business!” Truth is, I don't know his real name. I don't dare to ask him.

“You don't know his name? Seriously? You don't really have a boyfriend, do you? Or is it Marco and you don’t wanna say it out loud?” I can feel a deep blush burning my cheeks. 

“Fucking knew it was Marco. You got it _so_ bad for dark hair. You're blushing, Jean.” Why the fuck am I blushing?? 

“It's not!! I just know his nickname! And I won't tell you since you have an account on the forum we met!”

“I bet it's FreckledJesus!” HOW?? “You always publicly talk for hours so I wonder how it is in private.” I don't answer.

“I knew it!” He looks so pleased with himself.

“Shut up Yaeger!”

“Armin did some research on the dude since we were betting on when you'll be dating him, and he's clean. You're his first boyfriend, he's 22 and..”

“Shut up..”

“Wait, he's your first too?”

“Mais quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à fermer ta gueule, Yeager???” I shout.

“Don’t use French on me, I understand you and you bet your ass I won’t shut my mouth, especially if you get angry.” he cackles. He's such a childish little shit.

I  go back home and Marco isn't here. I take the opportunity to play Call Of in  my  underwear. Feels  so nice to be free!  I play for an hour or two,  might have lost track of time . 

“I'm home.” my flatmate greets.

“Good for you.”

“Hey, you're pretty good at it! Can I play with you?” He questions before crashing on the couch next to me.

“Are you kidding me? I bet you suck!”

“You'll see.” He smiles as I stop my online game and lend him a controller.

Damn, the dude's a _monster_ at this game!! We beat the record I did with Eren. 

“Whoah! What the fuck??”

“Oh, I was just a professional gamer back in the day, games like Call Of were my specialty!”

“Oh.” I have to say, I'm astonished. _Just_ a pro. This guy, I swear, he says that like it’s no big deal.

“But I'm a bit rusty, I think I'll play again, I miss competition.” Him?? Rusty?? What the fuck does he call rusty?? But more importantly, I don’t wanna see this guy when he’s in full possession of his skill!!!

“There's a tournament this weekend. You can go if you want.”

“Why don't you participate? You're not bad at all! I was a pro, I know when I see potential.”

“I don't want you to crash me!”

“Oh, that's sweet, pretty boy. I won't be the only one who'll crash you.” I'm gonna kill him. I'm so gonna do it! Just watch me!

“But really, I mean it when I say you're not bad.” he friendlily pats my shoulder. “I’ve seen players less good than you and they were in my team. They were skilled, don’t get me wrong, but you’ve got some great potential.”

“Thanks, I guess.” I sheepishly answer. I feel a bit bad because I’ve been the worst with him and I just found out he’s actually a cool dude.

__

We went to the tournament. He won against me at the end game . I think he got revenge for every single thing I said and did to him because he made me his little bitch. People were like “Oh look, it's  Marco Bott !”  and “Been a while since we saw that guy around!” , he even signed some autographs. Didn't know the dude was a star. 

Some older guys told him he ‘grew up’ since the last time they met. Apparently, he’s been playing for many years, he won his first competition at the age of twelve. He shared the price with me, though. Saying I was a 'good opponent' and that I ‘deserved it too’. He humiliated me. Literally. We shook hands at the end. 

“It was a pleasure to play with you.” he grins.

“Yeah, same.”

I text FreckledJesus at the moment I leave.

“ **Dude! I went to a tournament! I could have won if my roommate hadn't played! He made me his little bitch! Like he was a professional gamer and didn't tell me! I'm just a casual gamer!”**

“ _XDD omggg but hey, you had fun, didn't you?”_

“ **Yeah, it was nice, but he humiliated me”**

“ _Sore loser, are we? xD Having fun at a tournament is all that matters!”_

“ **True”**

“ _Can we meet?”_

“ **Yeah, sure. I'm waiting for the bus right now, but yeah, when do you wanna meet?”**

“ _Today. I'm sorry, I know it's sudden, but I really need to see you”_

“ **Same”**

“ _Do you know a place?”_

“ **I don’t know how far from Trost you are but t here's a small café in town where I like to go, there aren't too many people but it's really nice”**

“ _Gimme the address”_ I text him the address. _“The first who arrives waits for the other?”_

“ **Works for me”**

I t seems like I  made it there first.  I order a coffee. Oh my god no!! There's Marco over there!! I hide myself, hoping he won't see me, I glance once or twice to see if he comes. And here he comes.

“Jean? I knew it was you, your two-toned hair betrayed you. Why are you hiding?”

“Go away, I'm waiting for my boyfriend.” I hiss.

“You mean, FreckledJesus?”

“How do you know? You’ve looked into my phone???” I almost bark.

“Dude, I _am_ FreckledJesus.” I spit my drink at his response.

“Fuckingxcuse me?? Did you play me?? The fuck, dude?”

“Don't shout. Let's go home.” he suggest as we leave.

Once we got home, I clench my fist. I’m not violent like I used to be but I’m having the hardest time soothing my rage.

“Jean, calme-toi!!” I go to him, ready to hit him.

“How long have you known?” I growl.

“Since the day we had phone sex. I knew I recognized this voice but I wasn't sure at first, your tone way smoother than usual. And there was your bullets belt too. Then I re-read our texts and I understood it was you, I knew something was uncannily similar to our situation.”

“And you didn't think it was important to tell me as soon as you found out????”

“You seemed to hate me, but I love you, I truly do!! So I thought being FreckledJesus would be easier to get your attention than if I were just Marco, that one annoying flatmate you hated so much. I’m not proud of myself, I fooled you.” He gets up and comes to me. 

“You dumbass really think I didn't notice you?? Remember that one time after we had sex upon the phone? When I pinned you onto my bed. I couldn't think of anything else but your red face and I got a boner. Yes, right after nutting. So yeah, I noticed you were rather kind of cute. Even more when you begged.” I glance away.

“So now, I'm cute, I'm not hot anymore? And oh? What about my tanned tired potato face?” I'm gonna punch him. He steps closer to me and tenderly kisses me, so soft that I'm melting against his lips. He's really clumsy. But gentle. 

“I'm sorry, that was my very first kiss.” he quietly speaks.

“I noticed.” He blushes.

“Are you telling me I'm a bad kisser?”

“I'm not, I'm saying you're clumsy. But you’ll be good when you get the hang of it.” He caresses my shoulders while staring at me. He smiles and everything in me is melting. He's so cute. 

I  slide a finger in the nearest belt loop, my left hand makes its way on his reddening cheek before landing on the ends of his hair at the back of his head .  I bring him closer to me, body to body, and kiss him, letting him to get used to my mouth before requesting for a deeper embrace. He moans when he feels my tongue caressing his.

“Didn't know you had a tongue piercing.” he breaths when we pull back.

“Now you do. So you saw me naked and thought I was hot. I thought I had a stupid face?” His eyes are wide open.

“Yet ridiculously beautiful, Jean, don’t forget words. I'm sorry, I didn't wan...” I interrupt him with my lips and grab his hand, leading him to my bedroom. He sits on my bed and takes a look around.

“It's messier than I remember.”

“Shut it, at least, my nasty socks aren’t worrying you right now. And don’t say that like you’re not messing with my head. The room’s just matching the mind.” I take off my tee and go back to him.

I claim his mouth again and again as I start to unbutton his black shirt.

“Man, I love freckles.” I murmur against his lips. His sun-kissed skin is much softer than I imagined. I smooch his torso. I can feel him shiver under my hungry pecks. He leads me above him. I make my way to his stomach, kissing and lapping the smooth dotted flesh when he whines. His moans turn me on even more than they did that one time upon the phone. He wasn’t muffling the adorable noises he was making, I wanted him even more.

I get adventurous and take his pants and his underwear off. He's  almost fully erected . I grab his length and  give a twist of my wrist . H e groans . Damn.. My trousers and boxer shorts are  getting  tight er and tighter every second . I get rid of th e pieces of fabric, tossing them god knows where and go back on pleasing Marco. 

“Jean…” he huskily whispers. My name never sounded so _hot._ “I.. Jean.. J’ai envie de.. Je veux te toucher aussi.” Never knew French could sound _that_ erotic with him speaking so quietly. Like I said, I love my first language (I love those, I’m studying that for a reason), but it got way sexier all of a sudden that I almost whimpered. I make him moan for me a bit more and I place myself in order to be touched too. 

I expect his hand but it's his mouth  taking care of my arousal,  it thrills me to no end . He didn't hesitate for a sec. The vibrations of  his muffled vocalized pleasure on my cock are enough to make me go nuts. I mewl his name and I can feel him smile  against the head of my penis before he licked my dripping precum .  He gave few pecks here and there on my dick before wrapping it with the hottest wetness, slowly bobbing his head.

The threatening warmth in my lower stomach was announcing my upcoming release.

“Wait, Marco.. Attends...” He stops pleasing me.

“Why?”

“I'm close.” my voice’s shaking.

“And? How is that an issue?” he glances up at me. “Stain me, Jean.” He licks the top of my cock again, making me whine.

“From what I tasted, you're intoxicating. Come for me, Jean, _please_.” He takes as much of my penis as he can in his mouth and drives me insane. I am unable to keep going down on him because I'm clinging to the sheets.

“That's right, come for me, you little slut.” he commanded right before going back on his lollipop. I spill out in his mouth. I can hear him swallow after milking me dry.

“Sorry.” I apologize as he licks his lips.

“Don't be, you taste delicious. I could get drunk off of your sweet juice. I’d definitely get another shot someday.”

“Lemme take care of you.” I offer, still trembling.

“Oh you will. To be more specific, your cute little virgin ass will. Seems like I won’t be the one moaning, ending up with the inability to walk for a week, after all. Do you have any condoms, by the way? I bet you do. Guess you have lube.”

“Yeah, in the night table.” I gesture to the piece of furniture next to my bed.

H e preps me for  the longest time , it  was a bit  unsettling at first to have someone else’s fingers inside of me but he exactly knew where to touch .  I was squirming under his figure and I could feel myself hardening again.

“I could come to the sound of your obscene moans, Jean.” That's the hottest thing I've ever heard.

“You have no idea of how much I want to wreck you..” he mutters, pecking at my neck while harassing my prostate. 

When he cautiously pulled his digits out, I whined at the loss. He stares at me with the most wicked grin I’ve ever seen on his face.  He leans to my cheek, smooches my complexion following the thin trail of hair resting on my jawline, he chuckles in my ear.

“Si tu savais à quel point j’ai envie de te ruiner, Jean..” he sighs. “T’entendre réclamer plus, toujours plus jusqu’au moment où ta voix te lâche.” he rasps.

“I'm putting in so try to relax.” he warns me after warming up some lube and drenching my entrance and his wrapped dick. I take deep breaths, he’s way bigger than his fingers but he’s not enormous either. It feels really weird to be filled but I like it. He gives an experimental thrust only when I tell him to. He's gentle.

“How do you want it? Do you wanna walk tomorrow?”

“Don't get cocky, Marco. But yeah, I have my finals, so it would help a lot if I could walk.” We smile.

“That being said, being railed into the mattress does sound enticing.” I muse out loud. I wrap my arms around him in order to feel his warmth against me. He goes mildly on me. 

I moan in his ear, I cry his name,  he groans mine . I feel like a live wire  because I know that if he’s doing it right, it’s going to be amazing . 

Hot waves of pure white pleasure run through my spine and make me tremble when he slightly changes the angle. I wrap my legs around his hips to feel him deeper. He licks my neck, smooches it, grins against my skin when he understands he’s hitting the right spot. He hungrily kisses my lips too. I can feel my muscles tightening and he let a deep growl out when I clench around his penis.

He starts touching my cock. His thrusts become a bit erratic. 

“You’re good, so damn good. Look at you taking me in so well.” he hoarsely praises me. “Si tu savais comme j’ai envie de te souiller..” he whispers.

“.. Te marquer comme mien…” he sucks on my flesh right above my collarbone, I know it’s going to bruise. I don’t care, I _can’t_ care. Hearing those filthy words coming out of his mouth makes me lose every contact with reality. 

I know I’m close to climaxing again, he’s slamming into me like a man possessed. I try to tell him I’m close but the only coherent sounds I can make are his name that I’m chanting like a prayer. My body arches as orgasm violently hits me and it's like a wildfire spreading all over my frame. My voice must have cracked at some point, I’m not sure. I’m shook with the most brutal pelvis strikes, knocking me out once I came for the second time. I hear him groan twice or three more times as he rides me through my apex, I identify my name at some point, he suddenly moves slower after an ultimate rough thrust, enjoying his relief. 

He carefully pulls out when his cock softened a bit and throws the protection in the trashcan as I clean my stained stomach thanks to the tissue box I always keep near my bed. 

O nce I’m done cleaning myself, I fall on the pillow, breathless. Marco joins me under the  duvet few moments later.

We lay in my bed, holding hands.

“Okay, Marco, look.. I'm sorry I wanted to punch you.”

“No, no, I understand. I should have told you.” he declares apologetically.

“It's not excusable, I'm not usually violent. I mean, I sure get pissed easily, but I don't hit people. I did fight a lot with Yeager when we were teens but I grew out of this.” I explain.

“Told you I understood. You're forgiven for this time, but don't do it again. Also, don’t mention Eren right after I’ve had my way with you. I’m not jealous, but when I see the animosity between you guys and how we hated each other’s gut not so long ago, I can’t help but worry.”

“Don’t forgive me, it’s the worst behavior one can have and I won't. Please, don’t mention this musty dude with that kind of innuendo, I don’t want to puke on you.” I whine, earning an amused chuckle from him.

“Do you still love me even though I'm the huge pain in the ass you complained about?” he softly questions, playing with my hair.

“You literally were a pain in the ass and I don’t recall complaining about it.” I kiss his cheek. “And you? Do you still love me even though I'm a dick?”

“Seems like you’re stuck with me for a while, Jean..”

“But you know I hate you, right?”

“So do I, don’t worry about this.” We laugh.

I fell asleep really fast and woke up to that awful music that Walking On Sunshine is. I was a bit sore from last night, but I could handle it. I went to college for my finals. It went okay, I think it went okay. I _hope_ it'll be okay. 

Eren asked me shit tons of questions like “So what happened yesterday after the tournament?”, “Why does Marco have a bruise?”, “ Is that a contusion next to your collarbone??”,  “Why are you walking  like you ha ve a carrot stuck  up your ass?”, “ Did you fight?? Hope he beat up your ass!” . Then he froze  when realization hit him .

“Don't tell me you guys had sex?” he exclaims. I suddenly remember the sensations a bit too vividly in my opinion. I can feel the flush heating up my face.

“Leave me alone, would you? And you knew FreckledJesus and Marco were the same guy!! Why didn't you tell me, you bastard?”

“I'm not the one who had to tell you!! And, honestly, would you have believed me?”

“Yeah, you got a point.” I admit.

I go back home to find Marco play Call Of in his underwear and a plaid shirt of mine.

“Marco? What are you doing in my shirt?”

“Nothing, just playing.” he replies, his eyes glued on the screen.

“Thought you hated my flannels.” I note.

“Found out they were pretty comfy, I understand why you like those so much.” he pauses his game and gives me a warm glance.

“Besides.. It smells like you.” he confesses as a faint blush pops on his cheeks.

“If you missed me so bad, why didn't you call?” I smirk.

“You're getting cocky, Jean.”

“That's why you love me, my dear Marco.”

“You wish, _chéri_.” he sasses and I roll my eyes. “Also, your mom called, I told her I fucked you senseless and that you were begging for more, making the cutest, dirtiest noises when I pounded into you.” I surely misheard, please tell me he’s teasing me.

“You said wHAT?” He laughs at my somewhat shriek.

“Just kidding, I just told her you had the cutest boyfriend, so she wants to meet the guy ‘who managed to handle the prick that she spawned twenty-two years ago’. That's why I invited her for dinner tonight, she's in Trost for few days. She'll be there around 8 o'clock.”

I tidy the flat assisted by Marco. He cooked some fries like they do in Belgium. It was delicious, we also drank some beers. My mom seems happy for us, she said she knew I was gay since I never showed any interest in girls even if at first, she just assumed I wasn’t into the whole dating thing and she noticed a gleam in my gaze that didn’t fool her when I was thirteen. Can’t believe she knew before I did!! She also said she chose Marco because she knew we would get along (understand that she meant she knew Marco would tame my insolent ass), and that he was my kind of guy. She told me not to break my boyfriend’s heart because she likes him. And if I did, she would stop lending me her flat without batting an eye. She also told me to marry my roommate because he's a nice dude who made me grow up a little. She even took a picture of us. She also gave us the _Big Talk_ ™ about condoms and stuff, that was awkward but we spent a nice evening. 

W hen she left, she hugged Marco longer than me, praising his greatness and thanked the guy for  the help he provided me to become a better man .

I still can’t believe I wanted to slaughter that guy few months ago.

Well, when you hear his alarm in the morning, I might or might not be plotting some revenge, nothing you can prove, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of French lines, my people!!
> 
> "Salut, je suis Jean mais t'as sûrement deviné" -> "Hi, I'm Jean, but you surely already guessed it"  
> "chéri" -> "darling"  
> "Mais quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à fermer ta gueule, Yeager?" -> "But when will you learn to shut the fuck up, Yeager?"  
> "Jean.. J’ai envie de.. Je veux te toucher aussi." -> "Jean.. I'd like to.. I want to touch you too."  
> "Attends." -> "Wait"  
> "Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te ruiner" -> "If you only knew how bad I want to ruin you"  
> "T'entendre réclamer plus, toujours plus jusqu'au moment où ta voix te lâche" -> "Hearing you asking for more, and even more until your voice gives up"  
> "Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te souiller.." -> "If you knew how much I want to blemish you"  
> "Te marquer comme mien.." -> "To mark you as mine"
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you so much for reading aaaaah ;u;
> 
> Yell at me on twitter @Blitziaeleece
> 
> If you liked this, don't be shy and leave a little something!! ^^


End file.
